


Like Gods

by lycheeloving



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheeloving/pseuds/lycheeloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-relationship!Thor/Storm. In Thor, she finally understands what it means to be divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gods

She'd been very young when her mother's tribespeople told her she was a deity. Looking back on it, she wasn't sure she ever did understand how and why people called her a goddess so readily… Even at present, after it'd been proven that she was just a woman with an evolved gene, people still insisted calling her such. It couldn't have been the way she carried herself, or the way she spoke, or the way she dressed - these were all things any woman could do, if they would only put their mind to it. It didn't make sense.

The first time she and Thor took to the skies together, however, Ororo thought she could finally begin to understand. For a few moments, she let herself be a spectator of the storm, watching a true god in his element. The ease at which he manipulated lightning and the familiarity with which he greeted and welcomed the storm… It was a sight to behold, and for once Ororo felt she knew what her people meant when they called what she could do godly.

And then Thor turned to her, her heart traitorously skipping a beat at the charming, rapturous grin that bowed his lips. She returned the smile, wondering at the picture the pair of them must make with their hair crackling with static, leftover lightning dancing at their fingertips. When he offered her a hand, she took it with a measure of modesty, excited and humbled at being given the chance to take part in what was shaping up to be a truly divine experience.


End file.
